


tell me if i'm right

by QuietLittleVoices



Series: possibly, maybe [2]
Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 17:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietLittleVoices/pseuds/QuietLittleVoices
Summary: Sammy tries to tell Ben something important.[Read Part 1 first]





	tell me if i'm right

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of mostly Sammy's POV of Part 1 of this series, but it's like 80% different I promise. I don't know how to convince you before the fic starts but... if you enjoyed Part 1, this is a different fic mostly, so please give it a shot too!
> 
> Also this won't make much sense without part 1 and if you read this first then part 1 also won't be as good because I kinda give away the ending real fast here.

Sammy looked over to see Ben leaning on the counter, and followed his gaze to find Emily stocking books. He sighed and rolled his eyes. “Ben, buddy…” he said, but Ben didn’t notice so he walked over and tapped the side of Ben’s foot with his own, causing Ben to startle to awareness. “Mary’s gonna get mad at you,” he said.

Ben poutted and tried to start a familiar argument, but they both knew Mary wouldn’t actually care - she thought Ben and Emily would make a cute couple and sometimes sent Ben on break when she knew Emily also was. As long as Cynthia wasn’t working, Ben could pretty much get away with whatever he wanted in that regard - and even then, sometimes. 

Sammy just rolled his eyes, knowing that Ben would do his job if a customer walked up.

Jack happened to be their next customer, walking up and giving Sammy a wide grin while he ordered. Sammy tried not to look too eager when he went over to talk to him.

“How’s your shift been going?” he asked and Sammy shrugged.

“Same as always. You can come back and get me at seven, right?”

Jack gave him a lopsided smile. “Hmm… I don’t know. What’s in it for me?”

Sammy laughed. He could feel Jack’s eyes on him and tried to suppress the blush he knew would come if he thought about it too much. “Well, me at home, for one thing. Thought you liked having me there.”

Jack sighed dramatically. “I guess you’re right. I’ll be back in a bit, then.” He walked over to the bar to take his travel mug from Ben, thanking him quickly before walking out.

Sammy tried not to watch him go, turning his focus instead to cleaning up the back of the pasty case. 

“Do you think Jack is hot?” Ben asked suddenly.

Sammy’s brain stuttered to a stop. He looked over at Ben, who was fiddling with the sugar packets. “I, uh…” he stopped and shook his head, trying to restart his train of thought. “Do you?” he asked instead, hoping that Ben would eventually forgot he had asked at all.

Ben shrugged. “Not really my type but yeah.”

“Why are you asking then?” Sammy could feel that his whole body was tense as he anticipated - something. What, he wasn’t sure. 

“Just wondering.”

Sammy knew that Ben genuinely meant nothing by it, was just remarking on something he’d noticed (Jack’s obvious attractiveness) and that it didn’t reflect on anything he’d noticed about Sammy in particular. He knew that, because Ben wasn’t particularly subtle and if he knew or suspected anything he probably would have just asked even if he hadn’t meant to.

Even though he knew - he  _ knew _ that Ben was his best friend and wouldn’t care if he just agreed that Jack was attractive - he could still feel the prickling under his skin.

 

“Do you think…” Sammy stopped, struggling to phrase his question. He could feel Jack looking at him, but it didn’t feel pressuring.

Jack shifted on the couch quietly so that they were eye level. “Do I think - what?” he prompted softly after a few minutes of silence.

Sammy drummed his fingers against Jack’s shoulder. “I think I’d like to tell Ben about us - us dating. If that’s okay with you.”

Jack just nodded. “I think that’s a good idea, if you want to. But, uh, actually - actually there’s something I wanted to talk about, too?”

Sammy moved, keeping his arm around Jack as much as he could, so that they were facing each other. “What’s up?”

Jack suddenly looked a little bit nervous and Sammy rubbed his hand down his back in an attempt at a comforting gesture. “We’ve been together for a while, right?”

“Four years next month,” Sammy confirmed, feeling something warm blossom in his chest when he thought about it. 

“Yeah. And I’ve been thinking… I want to get married, but I want us to be in a place where we’re comfortable telling people that, if it’s something that you also want.”

Sammy leaned in and kissed him, feeling Jack melt into it. “I want that, too,” he said when he pulled away. 

“We can wait, take our time to tell people, but… I want to take steps towards that, now. With a goal in mind.” Jack suddenly looked sheepish. “I don’t have a ring or anything, because I didn’t want to like - spring anything on you.”

“I actually have one picked out,” Sammy admitted, not as nervous as he thought he would be after the conversation Jack had taken the leap to start. “I was going to ask you on our anniversary, so I had one ordered to be resized before then. They’ll call me when it’s ready, but that will be a few weeks.”

Jack laughed, a release of pent up energy. “God, I love you,” he said, and Sammy smiled back at him.

“I can’t wait to marry you,” Sammy replied, and leaned forward to kiss Jack again because he could.

 

Sammy was late getting to Ben’s apartment. Jack had agreed to get a ride with Emily when she invited him because Sammy had to make a detour to get beer anyway.

“Emily invited Jack!” Ben blurted as soon as Sammy was in the door. 

Sammy made quick eye contact with Jack and nodded to Ben, trying to hide the smile he could feel forming. Jack excitedly grabbed the beer that he had asked Sammy to get, as if he didn’t know it would be there, and Sammy had to keep from rolling his eyes.

There was some light teasing about alcohol choices before Jack launched into his story about the time he got so drunk on strawberry wine he blacked out (except he didn’t, really, he just prefered to not remember how he jumped into the pool fully clothed), telling it primarily to Sammy as if he wasn’t the one who’d bought the wine in the first place.

 

“So,” Jack started as soon as he got into the car after work. “You know I normally go to trivia night once a month, but Emily asked me to come this Saturday specifically. Do you want to know why?”

Sammy smiled as he turned out of the parking lot. “Maybe it’s because you don’t socialize with your coworkers and spend all your breaks at the coffee shop?”

Jack shrugged and grinned back at him. “Maybe. But she said, specifically, ‘Sammy’s gonna be there’, like that’s my major incentive.”

“Is my presence not enough for you?” Sammy asked, acting fake-offended. 

Jack pretended to think about it for a second. “You know that’s not the point. She acted like this was a high school dance and you were the person she knew I had a crush on.”

“Do you  _ not _ have a crush on me?” Sammy asked again, trying to hold back his laughter as he tried to keep up his previous tone.

“I could just not tell you this, you know,” Jack said. 

“No, no, please, babe, I want to hear. Why was what Emily said interesting?”

Jack sighed, acting as if he was being put-upon to tell this. “It isn’t, really, except that it just seemed a little weird? So I just asked her why she said that, and she didn’t really answer, but - it was sort of  _ weird _ and I kind of got the impression she wanted us to date, or at least thinks that I want to date you.”

“I meant, she’s right,” Sammy pointed out.

“Yeah, sure, but not the way she thinks she is.”

Sammy hummed, drumming his fingers against the wheel. “At least we know that if they  _ are  _ trying that, then they’ll be happy to find out we’re already together?”

“Do you want to tell them before Saturday?”

Sammy considered it and shook his head. “No - I actually thought this might be happening when Ben asked me to join in, so I asked and he said he wasn’t. He was obviously lying, so I might have gotten a little upset with him and told him off for messing with my personal life. I already apologized, don’t worry, but - yeah. After Saturday, before the end of the month.” He glanced over at Jack who was just watching him intently. “Does that timeline work for you?”

Jack nodded and smiled at him, all soft and sappy and Sammy had to look away to keep from getting distracted. “Sounds perfect.”

 

Sammy didn’t mean to walk in seperate from Jack - they came in together, but Sammy got waylaid by one of his coworkers, Janice, begging him to pick up her shift, and so Jack had just gone to find the table ahead of him. When he finally caught up Jack was sitting next to Emily, and even though there was a seat on his other side Sammy sat next to Ben because then the four of them were all mostly facing the projector screen that Ron had set up. 

The three of them were joking around about their trivia skills, and Sammy couldn’t resist the temptation the tease Ben about his limited scope of knowledge.

“I don’t think there’s going to be any questions about mothman,” he said, poking Ben in the ribs.

Unfortunately, his joke set off Jack to bring up  _ his _ latest ‘strange and unusual’ obsession. Jack gave him an apologetic look and Sammy just rolled his eyes good-naturedly. Emily noticed and raised an eyebrow at him but he just shrugged as Ben and Jack were already off in their own world talking over her about some documentary they’d both watched.

They didn’t lose, but it came close. Sammy knew that Emily could clean up on her own, had seen her in action at Trivial Pursuit, but she was content to just sit back and laugh as Ben tried to guess the answer. They pulled ahead thanks to Ben knowing the name of Ron’s favourite local legend, which made him extremely smug for the whole walk out to the parking lot.

 

Sammy came up with the idea after trivia night. He didn’t tell Jack because he  _ knew _ it was ridiculous, just said he was planning on telling Ben that they were engaged soon (and the thought of it still made him giddy).

He hadn’t chosen a precise day to do it, because he figured that would make him more likely to chicken out, but he knew he would try when he arrived to work the day after he and Jack had picked up their rings. Because the only thing he wanted to do was tell Ben, his best friend, the person he was closest to aside from Jack.

It still took him a while to build up the courage and he obfuscated around the topic. Finally, he took a deep breath and squared his shoulders and said, “Wanna make a bet?”

Ben looked taken aback and - yeah, that was fair. But he agreed, probably just out of the curiosity to see where Sammy was going with this.

Sammy’s fingers tightened in the rag he was still holding and he moved to toss it back into the bucket just for something to do. “If you ask out Emily,” he said, and he knew what the second part of his plan was, but it was still hard to say knowing what it would lead to, “then I’ll ask out Jack.”

“Deal,” Ben said, immediately. He didn’t react to Sammy’s sideways acknowledgement of  _ potentially _ being into Jack and Sammy felt some of the tension roll off his shoulders.

 

Ben looked nervous when his break time came. He fumbled a little taking his apron off, ultimately not bothering to untie it behind his back.

Sammy stopped him before he left from behind the counter. “If you don’t want to, you don’t have to,” he said, keeping his voice quiet because there was a customer nearby at the pastry case.

Ben shook his head and gave him a small smile that still held a twinge of anxiety. “No, I have to do it. If not now, when, right?”

Sammy smiled back at him. “You can do it - she’ll say yes.”

“I hope so,” Ben agreed. He took a deep breath and walked out of the cafe, looking around as he want. Sammy watched as he spotted Emily and started making his way over to her. 

He would have  _ kept  _ watching, but the customer decided to take that time to order. By the time they were done with the transaction, Ben was bounding back into the cafe with a huge smile on his face.

“So it worked out?” Sammy asked, feeling Ben’s infectious mood make him smile.

Ben nodded. “You were right!” he said happily.

“Usually,” Sammy agreed with a shrug. “Now, for my end of the deal.”

He felt a small amount of fear shoot through him and saw that Ben looked as if he wanted to say anything so he quickly scanned the bookstore to find Jack and waved him over. He saw Ben go sit down in his periphery as Jack walked over.

“What’s up?” Jack asked, and having him so close gave Sammy a burst of confidence and self-assurance that  _ yes, this was fine, Ben wasn’t going to care _ .

“Do you want to go on a date?” he asked quickly.

Jack looked confused and Sammy realized he probably  _ should _ have clued him into the whole thing, but it was too late now. He looked over at Ben then back to Sammy, raising his eyebrow in question. Sammy just nodded, trying to convey the situation through just that. Jack seemed to get the message enough. “Sure. Date night is Wednesday, but we could get dinner tonight, if you want to.”

“Let’s pick something up on the way home, make a night of it.”

Jack nodded and smiled at him. “I’m off in an hour, but I’ll be back to pick you up. I have to get back now, but I’ll stop by before I leave.”

“See you then,” Sammy said with a grin, and he couldn’t help but watch Jack walk off for a few seconds before finally turning to Ben, who was watching them with his jaw hanging open.

“Explain,” he said, and his tone was brusk but not mad. Sammy knew what Ben sounded like when he was mad.

So he did. How he and Jack were already dating, technically engaged, and why he hadn’t said something as soon as he realized what Ben was up to. He wanted to say more, about how there had been so many times he had wanted to mention it but the words just wouldn’t come out and about how it wasn’t any reflection on how Ben acted, but he knew at least there would be more time for that conversation. 

As soon as Sammy said the word  _ engaged _ , though, Ben lit up. He nearly started vibrating, and grabbed Sammy in a tight hug. “You had better make me your best man,” he said, voice muffled in Sammy’s shoulder.

Sammy couldn’t help the startled laugh he let out. “Of course,” he said. 

The smile Ben gave him when he pulled away was so bright and wide that Sammy couldn’t help but smile back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey again! That was different, right? Right. We all agree that this was a different enough fic to justify it, thanks.
> 
> Comments are super appreciated! I'd love to hear what you thought about the concept I was working with here and in Part 1 as well :) Just let me know your thoughts!
> 
> I kind of want to write more in this series maybe? I don't really have any concrete ideas but I love me a good coffee shop AU so..


End file.
